(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical instruments.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175365 discloses a blade drive device driving different blades by respective two actuators.
When the two actuators have respective rotors adjacent to each other, the rotors might magnetically influence each other. Thus, the driving properties of the rotors might be changed and desired driving properties of the blades might not be ensured.